The present invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations. More particularly, the present invention concerns a formulation comprising valproic acid, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, or amide thereof, or divalproex sodium, in a controlled release formulation. These controlled release dosage forms have an improved pharmacokinetic profile. These dosage forms minimize the variance between peak and trough plasma levels of valproate, resulting in a reduction in the incidence of side effects.
2-Propylpentanoic acid, more commonly known as valproic acid (xe2x80x9cVPAxe2x80x9d) is effective as an antiepilpetic agent. After ingestion, the free acid dissociates to the valproate ion within the gastrointestinal tract. The valproate ion is absorbed and produces the therapeutic effect described above. Physicians Desk Reference (xe2x80x9cPDRxe2x80x9d), 52nd Edition, page 426 (2000).
Divalproex sodium is effective in the treatment of epilepsy, migraine, and bipolar disorders. It also dissociates to the valproate ion within the gastrointestinal tract. This substance is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,731, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,326, the contents of both, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The acid moiety of valproic acid has been functionalized in order to produce prodrugs capable of generating a valproate ion in-vivo. For example, the amide of valproic acid, valpromide (xe2x80x9cVPOxe2x80x9d), has been produced, as well certain salts and esters of the acid.
Despite the efficacy of these drugs in the treatment of conditions such as epilepsy, they all suffer from a common disadvantage. These valproate compounds have a relatively short half life. For example, the half life of valproic acid is reported to be between six and seventeen hours in adults and between four and fourteen hours in children. This leads to substantial fluctuations in the plasma concentration of the drug, especially in chronic administration. To maintain reasonably stable plasma concentrations, it is necessary to resort to frequent dosing, and the resulting inconvenience to the patient often results in lowered compliance with the prescribed dosing regimen. Moreover, widely fluctuating plasma concentrations of the drug may result in administration of less than therapeutic amounts of the drug in a conservative dosing regimen, or amounts too large for the particular patient in an aggressive dosing regimen. The logical solution to this problem would be to develop sustained release dosage forms that decrease the dosing frequency of the compounds.
However, the pharmacokinetics of valproic acid, and other valproate compounds, has complicated such development efforts. The relationship between plasma concentration and clinical response is not well documented for valproate. One contributing factor is the nonlinear, concentration dependent protein binding of valproate, which affects the clearance of the drug. As the dose of valproate increases, serum levels rise faster than might be expected since proportionately less of the dose is bound to plasma proteins. For example, because the plasma protein binding of valproate is concentration dependant, the free fraction increases from approximately 10% at 40 xcexcg/ml to 18.5% at 130 xcexcg/ml.
These nonlinear kinetics significantly increase the difficulty of designing sustained release dosage forms. Identical doses of the valproate compound can produce vastly different blood levels depending upon the rate at which the valproate compound is released from the dosage form.
Further complicating development efforts is the fact that a correlation between valproate levels and efficacy is unknown for disease states other than epilepsy. For example, therapeutic concentrations required to treat migraine headaches and bipolar disorders have not been established.
What impact valproate levels play in a number of side effects is also unknown at the present time. GI irritation is very common in patients consuming valproate, affecting tip to one third of patients. The incidence increases at elevated doses. It is unknown if this side effect is caused by local irritation within the GI tract or is mediated via the stimulation of a receptor within the central nervous system (and thus is dependant upon plasma valproate levels). Other side effects such as asthenia, dizziness, somnolence, alopecia, and weight gain are quite common. It is also unknown if these side effects can be correlated with plasma levels of valproate. A more detailed discussion of valproate side effects may be found in PDR supra, page 421-437.
In spite of the nonlinear kinetics of the compounds, a concerted effort has been devoted to the discovery of valproate formulations that will maintain more constant plasma levels of the drug following administration. The ultimate goal of these studies has been the discovery of a formulation which affords stable plasma levels in a once-a-day dosing regimen. These efforts fall generally into one of two categories: (a) finding a form of the active ingredient which is more slowly released to the body metabolically, and (b) finding a formulation which delivers the drug by either a timed- or controlled-release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,172 to Schor, et al. describes, for example, a prolonged release therapeutic composition based on mixtures of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, ethyl cellulose and/or sodium carboxymethyl cellulose. The patentees provide a long list of therapeutic agents which they suggest can be incorporated into the formulation including sodium valproate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,906 to Friedman, et al. discloses a controlled release dosage form of valproic acid, its amide, or one of its salts or esters in combination with a natural or synthetic polymer, pressed into a tablet under high pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,897 to Brinker, et al. discloses granules, suitable for pressing into tablets, the granules comprising a core of divalproex sodium and a coating of a mixture of a polymer and microcrystalline cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,398 to Daste discloses a sustained-release tablet of divalproex sodium in a matrix of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and hydrated silica.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,306 to Barry, et al. discloses an effervescent or water-dispersible granular sustained release formulation suitable for use with a variety of therapeutic agents. The granules comprise a core comprising the active ingredient and at least one excipient, and a water insoluble, water-swellable coating comprising a copolymer of ethyl acrylate and methyl methacrylate and a water soluble hydroxylated cellulose derivative. The patentees suggest a list of therapeutic agents which may be used in the formulation of the invention, including sodium valproate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,642 to Brinkler, et al. discloses a sustained release dosage form comprising granules of divalproex sodium or amides or esters of valproic acid coated with a sustained release composition comprising ethyl cellulose or a methacrylic methyl ester, a plasticizer, a detackifying agent, and a slow-release polymeric viscosity agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,159 to Aubert, et al. discloses a formulation of valproic acid and sodium valproate which is prepared without the use of either a binder or a granulating solvent. The formulation optionally contains precipitated silica as an antisticking or detackifying agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,191 to Exigua, et al. discloses a slow release sodium valproate tablet formulation in which the tablets are coated with ethyl cellulose containing silicic acid anhydride.
Published PCT application WO 94/27587 to Ayer, et al. discloses a method for control of epilepsy by delivering a therapeutic composition of divalproex sodium in combination with a poly (alkylene oxide).
Bialer, et al., xe2x80x9cMetabolism of Antiepileptic Drugs,xe2x80x9d pp. 143-151, R. H. Levy, Ed., Raven Press, New York, 1984; Int. J. Pharmaceutics, 20: 53-63 (1984); and Biopharmaceutics and Drug Disposition, 6: 401-411 (1985); and Israel J. Med. Sci., 20: 46-49 (1995) report the pharmacokinetic evaluation of several sustained release formulations of valproic acid.
Despite all of these efforts, there remains the need for a sustained release formulation of divaproex sodium, and other valproate compounds, that will permit once-a-day dosing. Further, there remains the need for a formulation which will effectively maintain plasma concentrations of the drug at more constant levels over a 24 hour dosing period (i.e. minimize the variation between peak and trough plasma levels). Further, sustained release formulations are needed that will decrease the incidence of side effects associated with valproate therapy. More specifically, there remains the need to reduce the incidence of nausea, vomiting, asthenia, somnolence, alopecia, weight gain, etc. in patients undergoing valproate therapy.